The French Princess
by Wizard0Aud
Summary: A ball. An English Prince. A French Princess. Love? AU Human, England x Fem! France


**Author's Note: **RANDOM NEW STORY! THIS ONE'S FRUK! (I'm writing this to upset meh friend TheFantasticHetalian1088, she hates FrUk, MOOHAHAHAHA) Hope it doesn't suck, I'm writing this pretty quickly!

* * *

**Arthur's pov**

I stood, inspecting myself in the mirror, making sure I looked like a gentleman for the ball my father (the king) was throwing for my 20th birthday

"Hey! Big Brother! You ready yet? Dad wants you downstairs to welcome the guests!" I heard my younger brother Alfred ask through the doorway, he was only 14, I also have a 7 year old brother named Peter, but I pretend he doesn't exist.

"Umm, yes you bloody git. I'm just making sure I look okay..." I steamed

"ALFED! CAN YOU TIE MY NECK TIE? THE MAIDS AREN'T DOING IT RIGHT!" came from down the hall, outside my doorway

"How unreliable of them! Coming Peter!" was paired with footsteps fading down the corridor

"Alfred, who in the lord's name is Peter?" I asked, but he was already into our supposed "younger brother's" room

Everyone was dancing, and I was being swarmed by fine young ladies wanting to share a dance with me

"Oh, um, no thank you" I declined one duchess's request. At that something caught my eye, a purple dress, swishing out the doors out of the music filled ballroom, and into the gardens. My interest piqued, I drifted over to the door, who could possibly prefer to be outside during such festivities?

As I searched through the gardens for the mysterious piece of silk, a voice rang through the air

"These roses are quite beautiful…." I turned to see a woman kneeling on the ground, purple dress splayed out across the pathway. She was holding one of the roses and inspecting it closely

"Yes, my father makes sure that the royal gardeners keep them healthy, as they are the flower of this kingdom" I responded, still looking the woman over. She has a nice body, I must admit, and a fine face, but something about it showed abuse.

"Ah, so you are Prince Arthur?" she commented absentmindedly

"I am." I replied simply

"I am Princess Francine" huh, so she's a princess, explains her royal demeanor

"Of the opposing kingdom to mine?"

"Yes. My father is… Very… Sick, and Matthew, my brother, being the heir to the throne wants to renew the former friendship between our kingdoms." she said

"That's unfortunate…" she looked at me shocked

"That your father is dying I mean!" I corrected hurriedly, a blush crawling across my cheeks

"Oh, don't feel sorry, I don't give two shits that the bastard is dying." she sneered. I was severely shocked, how could such foul words escape such tender, pink, thick, soft, WAIT WHAT THE FUCK? I-I-I MEAN LIPS!

"W-why?" I stuttered

"He abused me, just because I wasn't a man. All my childhood. He would lock me in my room, days on end. On his best days he pretended I wasn't there. He killed my mother. Do you think I would give a fuck if he was sick?" she yelled, tears streaming down her face

"Oh." I stated resolutely. On the inside I was totally taken aback at her sudden confession. She had gone from a soft spoken princess admiring the roses to a broken young woman in a matter of minutes. A small sniffle interrupted my train of thought.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that…" the French woman apologized, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her dress, the princess slowly returning.

"It's fine. I don't mind, bad day, right?" I said with a weak smile. She smiled and nodded

"Would you like to dance?" She asked, catching me off guard

"Oh, um… Sure" I agreed uncertainly, wasn't the man supposed to ask?

* * *

**Matthew's pov**

I waded through the crowd, trying to avoid talking to anyone. Sadly my wish was not granted, and a boy about my age walked up to me

"Oh, sorry sir" I said bowing my head and trying to walk away

"Hello, mister! What's your name?" a small voice asked me; I looked down to see a little blonde boy with ocean blue eyes

"O-oh, u-u-uh I-I'm Matthew"

"Oh, hello Matthew" the taller boy cheered "I'm Prince Alfred Kirkland! This is Prince Peter Kirkland! I'm his big brother!" He continued smiling foolishly

"O-oh, well, nice to meet you" I said, avoiding eye contact

"Matthew, you look familiar" Peter, thinking

"O-oh, well I-I'm the P-prince of France" I replied sheepishly

"Wait, so you're going to be king right?" Alfred questioned, obviously excited

"Well, um, yes?" I answered

"Wow, I wish I wasn't second in line" at this I let out an awkward laugh.

"Alfie! Come on and dance with me!" a female voice jeered from behind us. We both turned to see a blonde girl wearing a bright pink and red dress, she had light blue eyes, but not necessarily ice blue like Alfred's

"Oh! I didn't know you would be here, I would love to dance M'Lady!" the young blonde said running off with the girl happily, leaving me with Peter

"So….." I said awkwardly "would you like some help finding someone your age? I know a little girl" I suggested, he obviously perked up

"Hmm?"

"Her names Evalyn, she's about 6"

"Really? I'm 7! And a half!" he stated proudly

"What a little man, come on, I'll show you her, maybe you two will become friends"

"Oh wow! Big brother Arthur never even pays attention to me. That would be great!" he smiled widely.

As I led him through the crowds I noticed one couple in particular, my sister, and some blonde man. They danced together in perfect harmony across the floor, though they both seemed to be avoiding the other's gaze. Ah, L'amour is wonderful…

* * *

**End Note: **Hopefully no suckage? Eh?


End file.
